


Unblinking

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Fringe
Genre: Community: writers_choice, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Season 4) For the Fringe Division, new possibilities always exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unblinking

**Author's Note:**

> For master_chatnoir, who wanted Olivia and Lincoln in Season 4's alternate version of "our" universe.  
> Also for writers_choice ("forward").

~*~

What Olivia liked about Lincoln was that he'd come back.

Most people eventually denied what they'd witnessed. Lincoln was reserved—even cautious—but he was determined. Something impossible had killed his partner, and he refused to forget it. He was willing to see the truth, no matter how strange or unexpected.

When he looked at Olivia, it was the same. He saw who she was, and didn't wish for her to be anything different.

Sometimes, she felt his shy gaze, and smiled gently in return. It gave her hope.

With luck, someday she'd help him finally take those glasses off.

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
